Survival
by Angelina56
Summary: Kane and his search group run in to trouble while they are looking for Clarke and the rest of the 100. while Clarke escapes from the mountain with Anya and they make their way back to Camp Joan. sorry I'm bad at summary. what will happen to Kane and his search group. will Clarke make it back to camp with Anya. read and find out..
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

_**THE 100**_

 _Disclaimer: _ I don't own _**The 100**_ or it's characters at all.

 _A/N: this is my first story for this show guys so please be nice. I just resonantly started watching this show and I love it guys. My one of favorite pairs is Lincoln/Octavia and I think that Marcus Kane/Abigail Griffin should get together. Set during season 2 episode story doesn't follow exactly what happens in that episode guys just so you now._

* * *

Chapter 1

 _2 hours after Abigail Griffin got shock lashed in front of everyone in Camp Jaha._

 **Kane's Tent (mid afternoon)**

Marcus Kane set on his bed looking toward the plant that his mother had been taking care of before her death on the ark not that long ago just before they made their trip toward earth.

His new his mother would want him to planet her plant in the ground and say what he been taught all his childhood before he became a council member and the soldier that he now is.

Kane pulled himself from the thoughts of his mother as they are still to painful to thank about at the moment. Instead he let his mind wonder over the search party for Clarke Griffin that he and same of the others are set up to go with him on this search for the newly appointed Chancellor's 17 almost 18 year old daughter.

Kane knows that he will stop at nothing to bring Clarke back home to her mother as unharmed as possible as well as bring the rest of the 100 back home to Camp Jaha where they belong.

Which is why he needs Abby to be the Chancellor's here at camp so that he can keep order while he's gone.

He knows that this could be a suicide mission, but he had to go looking for Clarke for Abby's sake. He new that Abby could not lose her daughter after everything that has happened recently. He want let her lose her daughter after everything she did to get to earth to be with her daughter.

Kane was pulled out of his thoughts by Bellamy calling out to him from outside his tent.

"Chancellor Kane, sir are you ready to go?" asked Bellamy outside the older man's tent not wanting chance the .

"Yes, Bellamy. I'm ready lets go." said Kane as he took one last look around his tent that has been his home since they landed on earth before he exited his tent for what could be the last time.

* * *

 **Outside Kane's tent (mid-afternoon)**

Kane stepped outside his tent and found Bellamy near the tents door waiting for him dressed in his guards uniform with his gun in his hands just like Kane.

They made there way toward the gate where everyone had gathered along with the rest of the people going with them to search for Clarke.

Kane took deep breaths as he and Bellamy approached the camp gate where everyone is waiting for them.

Kane and Bellamy came to a behind the rest of the people who are going with them to find Clarke.

Kane looked from 3 men who would be joining him and Bellamy to the rest of camp that has come to watch them leave on there mission and back to his man ready and waiting to go.

Kane nodded at the gate to camp Jana opened up and those going with him made there way out the gate armed and ready ahead of Kane.

Who turned his head and looked one more time behind him at Abby who stood with everyone else around her as they watched them leave camp before turning and following the 4 guys in front of him as they started looking for Clarke.

* * *

 **Inside Camp Jana**

Abigail Griffin watched with everyone else in Camp Jaha as Chancellor Kane, Bellamy Blake, and guard's Jordan Adam,Kevin Morgan and Blake Lewis.

She watched as they exited the gates of the camp and Kane turned his head and looked at her and the rest of camps people before turning and following the rest of his search party out the gates and in to the world outside there safe place.

Abby wished the search group that Kane is leading good luck and hope's that they keep there guard up and stay safe.

They watch as the five men going on the search for Clarke and the other children of the 100 disappeared out of there sight.

One by one everyone went back to what they were doing before Kane and his group left the camp leaving only Abby looking at the spot where Kane and his group disappeared in to the woods looking for the children including her daughter Clarke.

Abby was pulled away from where she was looking when some one called out for her.

" _Chancellor Griffin ma'am, I need to see you right way." said someone from behind her somewhere in the camp._

"Coming." said Abby as she looked at the stop where Kane disappeared in to the woods one last time before turning and heading to the person who called for her.

* * *

 **In the woods (2 days later) {early morning}**

Kane and the group of men with him have been searching for two days with there guns raised looking for anyone from the 100 and Clarke but so far they have come up empty.

They keep pushing on forward in their search as they went deeper in the woods around them as they stayed alert at all times.

Kane knew that they only and about two more days of food and water left before they ran out and need to find more. He hoped that they would find Clarke and the others of the 100 soon before anything else bad happened to them were ever they are.

Kane looked to Bellamy and the other 3 men that he new personally with them who are a part of the camps guard unit. He thought back to what he told them yesterday about living him behind if he got caught by any of their enemy so that they could get back to camp and warn the others how far away the enemy is from camp so they can be alert and ready if need be.

Kane was pulled out of his thoughts when a snap could be heard through out the area around them.

Everyone froze when they heard a snap in the distance and they new that someone was out there.

Kane lifted a hand off of his gun and brought it to his lips telling the 4 guys with him to be quiet before he put that same hand up telling them to stay put were they are for the moment.

Before they new what was happening arrows started flying in Kane, Bellamy, Adam, Lewis and Morgan direction making them move to avoid getting hit by the arrows.

The five of them all started to return fire of their own with there guns instead of arrows like the people shooting at them.

They all took cover when they could between returning fire at the people shooting at them.

Kane looked at the others from his hiding place and found that they were looking at him from there own hiding spot waiting for instruction from him as what to do now they only had so many bullets.

Kane signaled for them to spread out and look for the people shooting arrows at them.

Kane moved forward while the others spread out like he said as the tried to catch there enemy by surprise.

Kane felt pain in his arm as an arrow fly by his arm grazing it as it passed by him. He ignored it and tightened his grip on his gun as a Grounder jumped from a tree behind him and hit him on the head with an rock.

Kane fell to the ground unconscious in front of the Grounder that hit him on the back head with a rock.

Three Feet away Bellamy and guards Adam, Morgan and Lewis all watched as Kane fell to the ground unconscious and as 8 more of there enemy came to aid there fellow Grounder with an unconscious Kane.

They new they were out numbered by their enemy and that in all likely-hood that they wouldn't win the fight if they tried attack the guys with tattoos arrows and knifes.

"Guys we need to head back to camp like we promised Chancellor Kane that we would if he got captured by the enemy during this search." said Adam as he looked at the other guys with him feet away from Kane and the Tattooed men.

Adam, Lewis and Morgan all look at Bellamy because they now that he doesn't like to really follow the rules and he will go do what needs to be done all alone. He reminds them that he's a lot like Kane in many ways and sometimes its a good thing and others it now such a good thing.

"Okay, lets make sure that we are not followed on the way back to camp." said Morgan as Lewis and Adam both nodded their heads in agreement with what Morgan said.

They all looked to the young Bellamy waiting for him to add something to their conversation.

"Bellamy?" said Lewis to get the young man attention who was look to where Kane was being taken away from them by the man with tattoos and arrows dressed in funny caveman like clothes.

"Ya, okay lets go." said Bellamy looking away from there leader and over to the 3 older man near him who are apart of the guard at Camp Jaha for once following what he was told to do by Kane.

The three older man looked at the youngster in surprise that he going with out much of a fight, but now is not the time for asking him about it.

The four of them all turned and headed back in the way that they came from making their way back to their camp dreading having to tell the Chancellor and everyone else at camp that Kane is gone and that he has been taken by their enemy.

* * *

 **Deeper in the woods (mid-afternoon)**

The grounders slowed their horses to a stop and hoped off of them before getting their prisoner off of a horses as well. They are allowing their horses to rest before the continue with their ride back to there temporary camp.

Kane came out of his unconscious state when they dropped him on the ground after the took him off of their horses. All he felt was a painful dull ache in the back of his head were he assumed that he was hit with something back there. He opened his eyes only to see nothing before he realized that they had a bag over his head so he couldn't see where they were going.

Then Kane tried to move his hands and realized that his hands where bound by rope in front of him. He new then that he was not going to be able to get away from these people that had him captive.

So he decided that he'd have to do what they wanted while he is their prisoner and hopefully he will survive this and be able to go back home to his people at some point.

Kane just hoped that the guys on this search mission with him had gotten away and were on their way back to camp.

Kane came out of his thoughts as he felt one of the men holding him captive cut away the ropes tied around his hands so that they are now free. Then he felt the bag over his head being removed as well.

Kane's blinked his eyes temporary blinded by the sudden day light hitting his face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and letting them get used to the sun light that was coming through the trees.

Kane looked around at the men that had him and realized that he was way out numbered and that he could not win with out his gun and maybe even not with it..

He knew that these where the enemy that Clarke and the others had talked about when they had contact with them when the ark was still up in the air.

He fell to his knees on the ground after one of the men hit him in the back of the knee making him kneel on the ground in the woods as the shortest of the men came to a stop in front of him with a knife in his hand as the others gathered around Kane.

Kane new that he's about to be asked questions and that he was going to be tortured until he told them what they wanted to now. So he stilled himself for what is to come in the next few seconds as he heard the men holding him prisoner talk in there own language to each other before they stopped and then man in front of him with the knife locked eyes with him before he spoke.

"Are you one of the sky people and if you are what is your name?" asked the short man with a knife in his hand ready to use if need be.

Kane glared at the man before him refusing to answer his questions at the moment.

"I said what is your name and are you a sky person." said the short man his calmness starting to disappear as Kane remained silent while looking at him.

Kane just keep his mouth shut ignoring the question that the men how took him asked him. He new that the man before him was about to lash out and hurt him with his knife and so he prepared himself by tensing up his body.

Before Kane new it two different men from behind him grabbed his shoulders to hold him still for the man standing in front of him.

Kane winced as he held in his screams of pain as the man before him dragged his knife blade across on side of Kane's upper torso deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood and once it healed leave a slight scar.

The man moved away from Kane but just enough that he could still reach Kane if need be.

Kane drew deep breaths as he tried to block the pain that the knife wound brought to him.

"He's not going to tell you anything Chris. We should just take him back to the Commander and let the commander deal with him." said one of the man behind him as he tried to reason with the man in front of Kane.

Kane guest that the man in front of him is the leader of the group that has him.

"Your right Sean. He wont and we will head back to the Commander with him soon after I'm done with him." said Chris looking away from Kane and at the man he called Sean somewhere behind Kane.

With that the man Kane now knew as Chris brought the knife back to torso and started cutting him none stop.

After the third cut Chris made screams accepted from Kane as the pain doubled from cut to cut some deep some not. By the 12 cut the pain became to much for Kane and he passed out from pain and blood loss.

1 min later Chris stopped cutting Kane and away from Kane after making 19 cuts on Kane's upper torso.

The two men holding Kane still gently lowered him to the ground and moved back from Kane's unconscious body.

The group of men all looked at the unconscious body of there prisoner as he bleed from his many wounds.

* * *

 **Camp Jaha (night time)**

Abby was just coming out of the medical tent exhausted and sleep deprived with only having slept 8 hours since Kane and his group left days ago. When shots rang out and from near the gates as the camps guards shot toward the outside there gate.

Abby and most of the camp moved toward the middle of the camp as the gate opened and closed as 4 of the camps guards exited the camp to see what they shot at.

Few seconds later the gate opens as and the guards come back in with two of them dragging an dirty person in to the camp between them.

As they got closer to Abby she took a good look at the girl in between the two guard's and realizes that the blonde girl being dragged in to camp is her daughter.

"Oh my good." whispered Abby as she gasped at her dirt and blood covered daughter came closer to where she stood.

Major Byrne looked from the girl being dragged in between her fellow guards to Chancellor griffin who spoke and gasped as she looked at the dirty girl being dragged in to camp. She watched as the Chancellor jogged over to the two guards and the blonde girl.

Major Byrne followed the Chancellor over to the guards and the girl and her her say.

"Let her go now!" demanded Abby as she came to a stop near the three people who just entered camp.

"Are you sure madam Chancellor." asked one of the men dragging Clarke by her underarm.

"Chancellor Griffin do you know her?" asked Major Byrne looking from the girl to Abigail Griffin as she came to a stop behind Abby.

"Yes, I do she my daughter Major." said Abby looking from her daughter to the major before she ran over to her daughter.

"Oh, I sorry ma'am. We didn't realize that she's your daughter." said Major Byrne apologizing to their Chancellor as the Chancellor grabbed her daughters face in her hands and lifted it up to look at her.

"Clarke, honey wake up." said Abby stroking her daughters face for the first time since before she sent her down to earth with the rest of the 100.

Everyone in camp stopped what they were doing to watch their Chancellor with her daughter.

"Clarke...Clarke." said Abby desperate for her daughter to wake up and look at her for the first time in a while.

"Mom...is that really you?" asked Clarke opening her tired eyes only to come face to face with her worried mothers gaze and face.

"Yes. Clarke it really is me sweetheart." said Abby gently squeezing her daughters cheeks before stepping back from Clarke as Clarke fell unconscious in the guards holding her hands.

"Let's get her to medical guys." said Abby loudly for everyone to hear as the guards tightened there hold on an unconscious Clarke to stop her from slipping to the ground.

Abby looked away from her daughter over to Major Byrne briefly before turning back to look at her teenage daughter.

"You heard the Chancellor get her to medical now." said Major Byrne to the two guards holding the Chancellor's unconscious daughter.

The guards nodded in understanding to Byrne before taking Clarke toward medical with Abby Griffin not far behind them.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this chapter of this story hope it was okay. More to come soon I promise. I'm thinking this maybe like ten chapters ,but I do know that it will at lest three chapters long guy._


	2. Chapter 2: Clarke Returns To Camp Jaha

_**Survival**_

 _Disclaimer: _ I don't own _**The 100**_ or it's characters at all.

 _A/N: I'm back guys hope you all liked the first chapter of this story. I hope that this chapter is good guys. This chapter is just about Abby and Clarke the next chapter will have Kane in it I promise._

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Medical tent (9 hours later)**

Jackson walks in to find Abby Griffin fast a sleep in a chair next to her daughters sleeping form on one of the hospitals beds.

He smiles and decides that he will come back later after Clarke and Abby are awake for the day.

Jackson takes on more look at the mother and daughter before he turns and walks out of the medical tent leaving mother and daughter fast asleep.

* * *

 **Little while later**

 _Medical tent (mid-morning)_

Abigail Griffin woke up from her much needed sleep and slowly stood up and stretched wincing when the wounds on her lower back from her shock lashing pulled when she stretched her stiff body as she looked at her bruised and tired daughter.

Abby pushed her pain from her wounds in her back out of her mind as she moved to lean over her sleeping daughter.

She reached out and ran her hand through her daughters hair thankful that Clarke is finally with her again after more then a week after the council members her included decided to send the 100 down to the ground to see if it was livable for the human race after 97 years in space.

As Abby watched her daughter sleep her mind wondered over to Marcus Kane her Chancellor, fellow council member and surprisingly friend who asked her to fill in as Chancellor while his is gone.

She wondered if he is alright out there with his men looking for Clarke and the rest of the 100. she hoped that Kane and his men took every precautions they can out there in the open away from camp.

Abby was pulled out of her thoughts by her daughters voice calling for her.

"Mom." said Clarke groggily as she blinked her eyes waiting for her mothers face to come in focus.

"Clarke, baby thank goodness that your finally awake." said Abby as she kissed her daughter on her forehead as tears of happiness for having her daughter back with her and safe for now.

Abby pulled away from her daughter and wiped away her tears as she looked at her teenage daughter bruised body and then to her daughters face that had cuts on it.

Abby and Clarke stared at each other for a few seconds taking each other in before someone came in to the room and spoke.

"Chancellor, Ma'am. It time we need to question your daughter now. We let her sleep but we need to know what she knows ma'am." said Major Byrne in her uniform with her gun still strapped over her shoulder and held in her hands as she looked at the two Griffin women before her.

"I know Byrne." said Abby as she and Clarke looked at the blonde major before them.

Abby and Major Byrne turned to look Clarke who set on her bed in medical tent looking down at the bed she sat on avoiding her mother and Byrne's eyes.

"Clarke, where have you been?" asked Abby gently to her injured daughter before her and Byrne.

"I've been in Mount Weather with the others." said Clarke as she looked up at her mother and Major Byrne who are watching her as she answered her mothers question.

Clarke watched as her mother and Byrne's eyebrows rouse in surprise at her answer to the question asked.

"You were in Mount weather?" asked Abby in surprised at what her daughter just said out loud.

"Yes, I was." said Clarke seriously to her mother as she moved around on the bed she was on in the med-tent trying to get comfortable on the bed she was using in the tent.

"The Grounders took you to Mount Weather?" asked Major Byrne moving a little closer to the mother daughter duo before her.

Abby and Major Byrne both looked at Clarke waiting for an answer her to answer the question. They saw her face go dead serious as she opened her mouth to replay to Byrne's question.

"No! Major they did not it was the Mountain Men." said Clarke seriously as she looked at the two older women in the room with her and saw that they were in shook.

Abby and Major Byrne both stood in shock at what Clarke had just told them.

Major Byrne and Abby. both were coming out of there shock when a member of the camps guard came in.

"Sorry, to interrupted Major but we need you outside for a second." said the young male guard near the entrance to the medical tent as the three women turned and looked at him.

Abby and Clarke watched the Major nodded her head at the young male guard that they didn't remember his name. They watched as the Major turned back to them and spoke.

"Ma'am I'll talk to you later." said Major Byrne as she looked at the Chancellor of the Camp Jaha.

Abby nodded her head at the Major as she and Clarke watched the Major and the guard leave the med tent to go take care of what ever it is that the Major was need for.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Abby and Clarke looked away from the door of the tent that Major Byrne had walked out seconds earlier.

They looked at each other and just stared for a few seconds before one of them spoke.

"So, mom your Chancellor now?" asked Clarke as her eyes drifted from her mothers face to the Chancellor's pin on her mothers jacket.

"Yes, Clarke I am the New Chancellor." said Abby watching her daughter look at the Chancellor's pin on on her jacket.

"How did that happen mom? The last time I check you had been thrown off of the council." said Clarke looking back up to her mothers face and in to her eyes as she waited for her mother to answer her.

"Well, it happened a few days ago. Look Clarke, Thelonious didn't make it and Kane left two days ago yesterday to try and make peace with the grounders and to get you and the others back but before he left he made me Chancellor in his absents." said Abby taking an deep breathe after saying all that to her daughter.

Abby just watched as her daughter stared at her and processed what she had just been told.

"That's cool mom, but as I already told you the Grounders don't have us its the Mountain Men that do." said Clarke as she took her legs off of the bed and lowered herself to the ground so that she was standing on her feet.

"Clarke, honey slow down you injured why don't you get back in bed and rest take it easy for a while." suggested Abby as she watched her daughter moved to get her pants to put on.

Clarke ignored her mother and stepped in to her pants pulling them up her sore body before reaching out and grabbing her jacket and putting it on as well.

"We have to get them out of Mount Weather mom." said Clarke as she turned to face her mother again.

"We will honey I promise you that." said Abby to her stubborn teenage daughter before her.

Abby watched her daughter stretch lightly before she moved around the bed that she had slept on since arriving in camp Jaha and head for the door of the med-tent.

Abby left the medical tent seconds behind Clarke to follow her daughter around camp.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading this chapter of this story hope it was okay. More to come soon I promise. Thanks to everyone who read this chapter and the last one. next chapter will be longer promise guys.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Captive

_**Survival**_

 _Disclaimer: _ I don't own _**The 100**_ or it's characters at all.

 _A/N: This is just a chapter of Kane and where he is and what is happening to him. I hope that the other chapters were okay guys. i hope that his chapter is okay._

* * *

Chapter 3  


 **Somewhere in the woods days away from Camp Jaha** **{mid-afternoon}**

 _3 days after leaving Camp Jaha_

The grounders have been walking and ridding their horses along with their prisoner who's on a horse still unconscious after being tortured by the grounders holding him captive.

They found a good spot to stop and eat lunch and rest before they start back walking to their destination.

They were a few hours away from their camp where the commander would be waiting for them to come back from their mission.

They already had one prisoner from the sky crew back at their camp who hasn't told them much about his people since they captured him a week ago.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

The grounders had unpacked and started their lunch while two of them guard their prisoner who's on the ground still unconscious and wounds bleeding slightly after being pulled different ways on the horse as a grounder rode with him so they didn't have to carry or drag him on their journey back to their camp.

The grounders ate lunch and drank their water while Kane's unconscious body is on the ground hands still bound in front of him by rope not far from them.

Silence passed as the grounders cleaned up after themselves and put away their stuff before one of them spoke to the rest of them.

"Let try one more time to get him to talk before we head the rest of the way to camp." said a tall grounder who had been one of the one's to hold Kane down when the grounder named Chris tortured Kane.

The others nodded their heads in agreement with the grounder who spoke. With that two grounders stopped beside Kane and grabbed the unconscious man and hauled him to his knees holding him up like that as Chris came to stand in front of Kane knife in hand ready to start cutting Kane.

Chris see that the prisoner was unconscious decided to wake him up by slapping him in the face.

Chris reached out and slapped Kane hard on the right cheek to try and wake him up and it worked.

Kane groaned as he woke up from being unconscious by a slap to his cheek by the man who tortured him the day before. He felt pain all over his upper torso as he became aware of his surroundings.

He slowly opened his eyes looking around him only seeing bleariness before he blinked a few times and the bleariness went away and he came face to face with the people holding him captive.

Kane felt pain stronger then he had ever felt before in his life coming from the wounds on his chest from yesterday.

Kane and Chris looked each other in the eyes neither backing down or breaking their gaze.

"Welcome back. Now will try this again what is what is your name and are you a sky person?" asked Chris coldly but seriously to Kane as he played with his knife in his hand will he looked Kane in the eyes.

Kane set before Chris looking straight at him mouth shout and said nothing to the grounders.

Chris realizing that his prisoner wasn't going to talk to them at all on the rest of the trip lashed out angrily at Kane drawing his knife a cross Kane's upper torso adding more cuts to the one's from yesterday.

Kane felt more pain add to the pain on his upper torso from yesterday. He could feel himself losing consciousness as the pain in became to much and his blood poured out of him.

Kane welcomed the darkness as he lost his battle with consciousness and fell unconscious becoming dead weight to the grounders holding him still.

Chris saw the man he's torturing fall unconscious after the first 3 cuts this time. He cut his prisoner 3 more times on the upper torso before pulling back and wiping his bloody knife on his shirt.

"Okay. That's enough for now.. We should head on toward camp guys. We should get there before dark tonight." said Chris to the small group of his fellow grounders as he looked at the two holding their prisoners unconscious body up.

With that they went about cleaning the prisoners wounds and bandaging them with dirty torn up pieces of an old shirt.

Once that was done a grounder got up on to his horse before he helped pull Kane's unconscious body up on the horse in front of the grounder who'd be riding with the prisoner.

With that they started on their way to their camp with their unconscious prisoner.

* * *

 **Hour and 45 min's later**

They were about 5 minutes from the grounders camp when Kane woke up in pain from being cut with a knife and slightly disoriented.

Kane kept still as possible as not to alert the grounders to his state of awakens. He opened his eyes and realized that he was on a horse with one of the grounders behind him keeping him on the horse as he guild the animal toward their camp.

Kane watched around him as the traveled toward their camp taking in the things that pass them by, before he got lost in his thoughts. He thought about his men that were with him before he was taken prisoner. He hoped that they are okay and that they are making their way back to camp where it's safe like he told them to.

* * *

 _Few min's later_

They came to a stop outside their camp and started to dismount their horse. While they got of off their horses Kane looked at the old massed up faded sign that was outside their camp he couldn't read what it said the words were to faded.

Kane was pulled away from looking at the sign when he was being pulled of off the horse that he'd been riding on the rest of the way to this camp.

Kane's knees buckled under his weight when his feet touched the ground again and he left out a few hisses of pain when he was grabbed by two grounders on either side of his body to keep him standing.

Few seconds later they all were walking past the camp sign along with the horses to.

* * *

 _Minute later_

Kane walking/stumbling to slow for the grounders liking and before he new what was happening he felt pain in his nose and he passed out.

The grounders dragged Kane the rest of the way to their camp not far a head of them.

* * *

 **Grounder Camp**

The grounders that took Kane passed by their people as they made their way though the camp and toward the place they keep their prisoners until they kill them after getting whatever information they wanted from them by any means necessary.

Other grounders watched them pass by with a new prisoner to join the other one they have in their cell.

Kane came to as they came to a jerking stop and opened his eyes as he fought the intense pain he feels as he looked down in front of him a saw a hole in the ground with an cage door attached at the hole that was opened. He realized that's were they are going to keep him during his stay here at their camp.

Kane looked to one of the grounders who has a hold of him as that one cut the rope from his hands bound hands before they shoved him down the hole.

He fall down the hole until he hit the bottom of the hole on flat on his back causing him pain from his wounds and hitting the ground hard.

Kane looked up and watched as the two grounders closed and locked the cage door trapping Kane down here in this underground prison cell by himself or so he thought.

Kane set up and slowly made his way to his feet only to sway once he got on his feet. He stumbled over to the back wall of the underground cell and put a hand on the wall to keep himself on his feet as the blood loss started to get to him.

"So we meet again Marcus." said Thelonious Jaha as he came out of the shadows of the underground prison cell they are locked in together.

Kane jumped slightly at the sound of a voice in the cell with him that sounded a lot like Thelonious Jaha who was left behind in space so that they could reach the ground and live.

Kane looked up and saw someone he thought was dead ,but is standing feet way from him dirty with a slight greying beard and blood on his face along with a few cuts.

"Thelonious your alive." said Kane shocked to see the former Chancellor alive and on earth with the rest of the survivors of the Ark.

"Yes, Marcus I am. I suggest that you sit down before you fall down because you don't look good Kane." said Thelonious worried about his friend and fellow council member as he saw how pale a weak Marcus Kane looked at the moment.

"Ya, I think I will do just that." said Kane as he lowered himself to the floor and leaned his back against the cell wall wincing as he did so.

Kane watched as Thelonious moved to set against the wall a few feet from him.

Thelonious set down against the same wall as Kane just feet away from him. He could see the pain on Kane's face from whatever injury's he has is worse than any he sustained since he was brought here a week ago.

He new some of what Kane was going to endure here at the hands of the grounders but not all they would do to him as they looked for information or what ever they wanted. He hoped that Kane could survive what he's about to go through.

They seat in silence for a while before one of them spoke breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Thelonious, how long have you been here in this grounder camp?" asked Kane as he turned his head and looked at his old friend who was looking in front of him at their prison cell they now found themselves locked in.

"I've been here for a week already Marcus." said Thelonious sighing as he rubbed his hands down his tired dirty and injured face after he said that to Kane.

Kane was surprised that his friend and former chancellor has been held by the grounders for a week and hadn't been tortured as bad he himself had been. But he wouldn't wish what was done to him on anyone let alone Thelonious Jaha.

"They haven't hurt you to badly have they?" asked Kane as he let his hands fall to his lap as he tried to get as comfortable as he can in the underground cell that he and Thelonious now found themselves in.

"No Marcus they haven't at lest not yet anyway." said Thelonious closing his eyes as he talked to Kane while he saw flashes of the last week cross through his closed eyes.

Before ether of them could say anything a door to the underground prison cell opened and in came sunlight and a few grounders who started making their way over to Kane and Thelonious.

Thelonious and Kane watched as the grounders came toward where they were. They wondered which one of them they were coming for.

They watched as the grounders stopped at Thelonious some had their weapons ready to use if necessary.

Kane watched as the grounders stand around Thelonious weapons ready as one of the grounders bent down and grabbed the chain that is around Thelonious left ankle and unlocked it before standing up.

Kane watched as the grounders that he had never seen before pulled Thelonious to his feet and started pulling him out of the prison cell that for the moment is their new home.

"Thelonious! Hey where are you taking him?" asked Kane raising his voice slightly as he watched Thelonious being taken out of the room by some grounders.

Kane watched as his question was left unanswered as the grounders left the cell with Thelonious leaving Kane all alone in the grounders poorly light prison cell.

* * *

 _10 min's later_

Kane's still in the same spot he was in when the grounders came in to the cell and took Thelonious from the cell to do god now's what to him.

Kane leaned up against the wall ignoring all the aches and pains that he felt from his body as he got lost in his thoughts.

He thought about what the 100 and Clarke have been through since they hit the ground and what they must be going through right now where ever they are. He now's that they are survivors and must be strong to have lasted as long here on earth with out grown up help. He hopes that they keep faith that they will be found and returned to their home.

Kane thoughts wondered away from the 100 and Clarke to Abigail Griffin the women he made Chancellor before he left camp on this mission.

He thought about how he's been treating her since they sent the 100 to the ground. The two time's he tried to have her floated because she broke the law in space first for giving Chancellor Jaha more blood then was allowed during surgery and the second for sending Raven down to earth without permission. He also had Abby shock lashed in front of camp Jaha to keep order of the camp.

The last one hurt him the most and tore at his heart and soul when it happened and even now 3 days later. Watching Major Byrne shock lash Abby on his orders hurt him more then Abby or anyone would ever now.

Kane realized that he loves Abigail Griffin and has probable for a long time as he thought back to his childhood when he and Abby where friends up until they reached high school and they went their separate ways after Abby met Jake Griffin and started going out with him there freshman year.

After Abby and Jake started going out together he pulled away from Abby and became the cold stone faced emotionless Marcus Kane that joined the ark's guard and later became Councilor Kane that a lot of people on the ark feared.

Kane shook himself out of his thoughts of Abby and his feelings for her. He new that he could never have her as his own not the way he wonted her. So he was going to have to settle for having her as his chancellor and friend and nothing more no matter what he wonted. He knows he'll have to live with loving Abigail Griffin in secret until the end of his days.

Kane jumped when the cell door flew open and in came three grounders he didn't know came in and over to him.

All he felt was deep pain when they ripped him up from the ground of the prison cell's floor and on to his wobble feet.

The grounders held on to him by his arms and pulled him toward the door of the cell to take him where ever they were going to interrogate him. His last thought before leaving the cell was fighting to get back to Camp Jaha so he could seeing Abby again.

* * *

 ** _A/N: thinks for reading this chapter and this story of my I hope it was good guys. More to come soon I promise._**


End file.
